ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Happiness
Introduction Every town has a "happiness" level which indicates the satisfaction of citizens. A new town's happiness count will start out at a medium level, 197, yielding a population growth rate of 3.12 new citizens per hour. As the town's number of citizens increases, the happiness is diluted and the population growth rate gradually decreases. Without happiness, your population may remain stagnant and can even decrease. Population growth rate is governed by happiness, with the rate being a function of your happiness score, calculated using the formula below. Buildings The Tavern and Museum play a major role of the growth of your happiness. The first building that you get that affects your happiness is the Tavern. The tavern gives +12 happiness per tavern level. Using the tavern, you can provide Wine for your citizens. The more wine you give, the more happiness you provide, with +60 happiness per extra load of wine provided. The second building you can build is the Museum. With it, you will make a Treaty with another player to exchange exhibits. Each level of the museum gains 20 happiness, each exchange gains 50. You can not have more treaties than you have levels of the museum. Governor's Residence will reduce the Corruption in colonies. Corruption reduces the effect of wine and Cultural treaties on happiness. Technologies In order to build the Tavern, you must first research Wine Culture. The Second technology is Cultural Exchange which allows you to build a Museum in your town. Researches that directly improve happiness: (in order you can research them) *Well Digging will increase happiness by 50 for your capital only. *Holiday. This will increase your happiness by 25 for all villages. *Utopia increases happiness in your Capital by 200 while increasing the max pop by 200. *Economic Future helps increase happiness by 10 and increases the max pop by 20 for all towns per level. (this research can by gained multiple times, however, each level takes more research points than the last.) Formula For more formulas, see also Population growth '' ''As you play the game you will encounter a number of things that change this value. These events, good or bad effect the growth rate of the town. '' ''The formula for happiness is: '' '' '' :Happiness = Basic bonuses (196 + Capital Bonus + Holiday Bonus(25)) + Wine (Tavern Base(12*level) + Tavern Bonus(60*step)) + Culture (Museum Base(20*level) + Cultural Goods Bonus(50*Cultural Goods)) - Population (population) - Corruption (Corruption rate * happiness produced) '' '' '' The Capital Bonus only applies to your Capital city and starts out at 0. Researching Well Digging changes it to 50. Researching Utopia adds an extra 200, giving a total bonus of 250. '' ''The Tavern Bonus is 60 per step on the "Wine per hour" control: serving 4 wine per hour gives a bonus of 60, 7 wine per hour gives 120, 12 gives 180, 16 gives 240, ..., 235 gives 1380, and so on. '' ''Or, in short: '''Happiness' = Total happiness produced - (population + corruption * happiness produced) '' ''Happiness = (1 - corruption) * Total happiness produced - population '' ''Growth Rate = Happiness * 0.02 '' '' '' ---- Happiness/Growth Rate Calculator A Happiness/Growth calculator page is available here: link It uses the above formula to determine the Towns maximum population before the Growth Rate reaches equilibrium. It takes into account all the relevant research, the Tavern and the Museum, also, it provides you with the local time to which the Town at the set level will become full; therefore, giving a good estimate to when you should upgrade your town. The calculator now includes a field where the corruption can be entered, along with separation of the Tavern level and the Wine served for more accurate results. Satisfaction There are five levels of satisfaction in your town. The higher the satisfaction, the more population you gain per hour. Notes *If your town is happy or euphoric, you will see citizens play on the beach. If they are neutral or lower, the citizens go inside and sulk. Category:Game mechanics